


Поцелуи Айзека Лейхи

by PrincessLahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLahey/pseuds/PrincessLahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поцелуи Питера — лучшее, что случалось с Айзеком. Лучи солнца, будящие его утром в постели Хейла — уже до неприличия родные. Спешные сборы в институт, с попытками отыскать вещи, раскиданные по квартире Питера, и борьба с торчащими во все стороны волосами — личный ритуал, вызывающий улыбку на губах у взрослого сонного мужчины, краем глаза следящего за суетой Айзека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуи Айзека Лейхи

В жизни Айзека было много поцелуев. И все они — кардинально разные.

С раннего детства Айзек считал, что первый поцелуй — что-то особенное, необычное, даже волшебное. А что вышло на деле? Шумная вечеринка, куча незнакомых людей и пьяный шестнадцатилетний Лейхи, неумело целующийся со смазливой блондинкой в темноте тесной кладовки. Айзеку стыдно за то, что он даже имени ее не запомнил. А может быть, даже не потрудился узнать. Вспоминая ту ночь, Айзек может описать свои ощущения лишь одним словом: мокро. Ничего больше он не почувствовал: ни ожидаемых крыльев за спиной, ни банального удовольствия или возбуждения. Он помнит вкус дешевого виски, смешанного с липким вишневым блеском для губ.

Поцелуи с Эрикой — более осознанные, зрелые. «Страстные», — с улыбкой шепчет Айзек, припоминая их обжимания в школьных подсобках. Рейес в их встречи была настолько пылкой, что порой Лейхи казалось, что все закончится спешным перепихом прямо тут, среди швабр и ведер для уборки. Впрочем, часто так и случалось.

Их роман был коротким, непродолжительным, он оставил после себя лишь воспоминания о тянущем в паху возбуждении и ярко-красных царапинах от идеального маникюра Эрики. Их телами двигала похоть, не более того.

Поцелуи со Скоттом были контрастно-другими: мягкими, спокойными, с толикой нежности и извечным привкусом мяты от любимого драже МакКола. Айзек мог часами целовать Скотта, зарываясь пальцами в жесткие волосы, наслаждаясь ответным рвением. Однажды они так увлеклись, что не услышали прихода Мелиссы: каминг-аут Скотта вышел неожиданным. Повезло еще, что Мелисса — женщина спокойная: она не устроила скандала, не потребовала объяснений, а просто неловко откашлялась, привлекая к себе внимание. Зато реакция МакКола была уморительной: он тут же отскочил на добрую пару метров и начал бессвязно лепетать оправдания в духе: «Это не то, что ты подумала». Завершали картину пылающие уши Скотта и громкий хохот Айзека.

Два года, что они со Скоттом провели вместе — одни из лучших в жизни Айзека, но определенно — не самые. Они расстались безболезненно, лишь грустно улыбнувшись друг другу напоследок. Друзья.

Поцелуи Питера — самые долгожданные, сладкие и желанные. Они не похожи на другие. Это не праздные поцелуи Эрики: их страстность — не простая игра гормонов. Это не нежные губы Скотта: Питер опытен, чувствует грань между излишней мягкостью и откровенной жестокостью. Чтобы описать его поцелуи — не хватит никаких слов. Питер — это Питер. Его поцелуи — что-то не от мира сего.

Впервые Айзек понимает, что не все книжные описания поцелуев — такие уж неправдоподобные, когда губы Хейла впервые накрывают его собственные. В тот день на улице необычайно холодно, а хлесткий ветер так и норовит обжечь покрасневшую кожу. На улице полно народу — еще бы, канун Рождества, — но Питеру словно наплевать на неодобрительные взгляды прохожих. В один момент он просто останавливается, приподнимает болтающего о чем-то нелепом Айзека за подбородок и заставляет замолчать настойчивым поцелуем. Тогда они еще не были вместе, Лейхи даже думать не смел о подобного рода счастье: Питер в добрых два раза старше его, и Айзеку казалось непостижимым, что зрелый самодостаточный мужчина вроде Хейла, прекрасно осознающий свою привлекательность, вдруг ни с того ни с сего заинтересуется им, обычным студентом. Но факт остается фактом.

Поцелуи Питера — лучшее, что случалось с Айзеком. Лучи солнца, будящие его утром в постели Хейла — уже до неприличия родные. Спешные сборы в институт, с попытками отыскать вещи, раскиданные по квартире Питера, и борьба с торчащими во все стороны волосами — личный ритуал, вызывающий улыбку на губах у взрослого сонного мужчины, краем глаза следящего за суетой Айзека.

Их отношения — смесь уютной обыденности и сотни фетишей, приправленных ненасытной страстью. Абсолютно ненормальные. Совершенные.


End file.
